


He is nothing

by shadowkatja



Category: Dublin Murders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, I NEED MORE GLASS, death thinking, kind of missed scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkatja/pseuds/shadowkatja
Summary: Rob sits at the desk and thinks such an asshole he is.
Relationships: Cassie Maddox/Rob Reilly
Comments: 19
Kudos: 8





	He is nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I think Rob Reilly is my love-and-hate-at-the-same-time character.  
> Based on TV series, because I read the book 4,5 years ago and remember just general information.

He spoiled everything.

_ If it makes you feel any better you can tell yourself Lexie did it. _

Fear.

It was a rush of panic streaming into his veins. He couldn’t do anything else, just pretended to be cold, wore a mask of a fuckboy who is sure it was not the best sex in his life.

But it wasn’t true. He knows it and he still can’t forget her bright eyes, her palms over his back, and her light whisper in his ear. 

_ Cassie, you’re all the same. _

She wasn’t the same. She was special, she was so fucking special and he had never felt the same to any other women.

_ We won’t see each other again. _

He is a bloody idiot so scared to make something worthy. He doesn’t deserve her and she doesn’t deserve this husk that has nothing inside it except a hole full of dark. The Woods took away all his life but left him here. Injustice. 

Cass would go away. He’s known it so he just made her first step easier. He thought that it wouldn’t be so painful. 

Idiot. Weakling. Coward.

And the hardest thing that Cass knows that he is a liar. That he didn’t mean all those things that he told her. But she will never forgive him. She will never trust him again.

Fucking broken asshole who breaks everyone around him.

He hates himself even more than always.

_ The message I left you, what I wanted to say is that I love you. You are the only person in this world that I love. _

He is so pathetic sitting here and mourning. He smears tears, saliva and snot over his face. He wants to curl up under the table in this dark basement room until the world dies.

He wants to die. He has no reason to live.

_ I will miss you. Very much. _

Why wasn't he taken by the Woods?

He was boring. He was nothing. He is nothing.

Rejected.


End file.
